


shut up and drive

by jikwaniser



Series: addicted to life [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crack Fic, Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, M/M, blink and youll miss it, felix cant drive, idk not rly but like it kinda is at the same time, not proof read sorry, placebo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikwaniser/pseuds/jikwaniser
Summary: “I can’t help being gay and not being able to drive.”or the one where felix just wants to learn how to drive and chan is scared for his life.





	shut up and drive

**Author's Note:**

> i have no clue how driving exams work in korea so i'm basing this off my own experience in taking the test. also, i can't drive either felix, join the club.

Chan considered himself to be a good cousin. He was Felix’s role model, he was there for the younger when he came out and always made an effort to be there for him at all times. He remembers when Felix ate too much ice cream at Jeongin’s house and ended up vomiting all over the poor boy’s bathroom, Chan had to drive a sick and embarrassed Felix home. A day later, they found out he was lactose intolerant. He decided to cheer him up by buying him dairy free ice cream whenever he felt better, the smile Felix gave him making Chan happier than ever. So Chan was a good cousin, he would do anything for Felix. And he meant  _ anything _ .

“Chris!” Felix’s voice boomed through Chan’s apartment, Minho grumbling as he pulled the covers off Chan to wrap himself up more, leaving Chan to have no choice but confront his cousin.

“Lix, it’s like 9 am. What could you possibly want?”

Felix smiled, practically bouncing up and down as he reached for something from his bag, handing it to Chan.

“You’re signing up to take your driving test?” Chan raised an eyebrow, the smile on Felix’s face never fading. “You can’t even drive!”

“That’s why I was wondering if you would teach me!”

Chan stared at his cousin, then the ceiling, letting a tired hand run down his face.

“You can’t be serious.” Felix pouted, crossing his arms.

“Of course I am! I want you to teach me how to drive!”

Chan groaned, walking away from Felix to turn on the coffee pot, his cousin following after like a lost puppy.

“Why don’t you ask my dad to teach you? He taught me.”

Felix’s eyes widened and he quickly shook his head, “No, last time I asked I almost hit a mailbox because he yelled.”

Chan raised an eyebrow, “and why would he yell?”

Felix pouted, “because I almost hit a mailbox.” 

Chan had to suppress the laughter threatening to spill, knowing he would make Felix upset. 

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad Fe,” Chan pulled out two mugs, ignoring the look Felix was giving him of wanting coffee also, “why not ask again?”

Felix shrugged, tapping away on his phone as he sat at Chan’s table, “I feel more comfortable around you.”

Chan stilled, nearly spilling the coffee over the mug he was pouring it in. He and Felix were close, the younger calling him his brother and the two having sleepovers when Felix was still in high school, but he had never considered why  _ exactly  _ Felix had gotten so close to Chan, why he spent most of his time with him. Felix felt most comfortable around him.

Chan let out a sigh, setting his and Minho’s coffee cups down, “okay, I’ll teach you.”

The next morning, Chan found himself in the passenger seat of his own car, a stressed Felix in the driver’s seat and Changbin, wearing a helmet and surrounded my pillows, buckled in the back.

“Okay,” Chan started off, turning to Felix with a gentle smile, “start the car, bud.”

Felix nodded, turning the key and letting the engine roar to life, a pleasant look on his face. 

Chan nodded, “Good! Now check all your mirrors and adjust what you need to.”

So Felix did just that, double checked all the mirrors and adjusted them accordingly, letting out a breath at Chan’s nod of approval.

“Alright, so you’re gonna want to slowly back out, check all your windows and watch to make sure it’s clear.” Felix paled but nodded, pulling the gear shift to R. Changbin had his eyes closed, holding his breath, Chan didn’t blame him. The first thing Felix did was slam his foot on the gas pedal, nearly taking out a parked car, Chan urgently trying to calm his cousin down.

“Fe, bud, you gotta back out slowly.” Changbin was death gripping a handle in the back seat.

Felix nodded, a sheepish smile on his face, “Sorry, I won’t do it again.”

“Let’s just, drive around the block a bit, get used to the car. Okay?” Felix nodded, shifting into drive and letting his foot, gently this time, touch the gas. Chan glanced at Felix, his hands white as he death gripped the wheel, his foot barely on the gas. They were going under ten miles an hour. 

“Lix, you can speed up a bit.” Chan noticed the way Changbin’s eyes widened. 

Felix shook his head, “No, I’ll stay slow. Binnie always says I go too fast.”

Chan turned to Changbin, “you’ve ridden with him before?”

“Obviously, why do you think I have all this.” He gestured to the helmet and pillows surrounding him, his hand not moving from the handle. 

“If you’re so scared of riding with him, why are you here now?”

Changbin scoffed, “because he’s my boyfriend and I love him.”

Chan just rolled his eyes, leaning back into his seat. 

“Hey, Chan?” Chan turned to Felix, his eyes glued on the road and hands still as tight on the wheel, “where am I going?”

Chan looked up, focusing on their surroundings. He had no idea where they were.

“Felix! I said to go around the block!” 

Felix pouted, “but there was a stop sign and you didn’t say which way to turn and a car came up behind me so I kept going straight!”

Chan just let out a deep breath, “this is fine, just turn up at the next block, you may need to make a U-Turn.”

“I’ve never done that.” Chan had to keep himself from groaning.

“Get into the farthest right lane and keep going, but make sure you yield for other cars.”

Felix nodded, doing as he asked, but immediately went as a car was moving, Felix nearly hitting them. Chan quickly held his arm in front of Felix, stopping him.

“I said yield!”

“I don’t know what that means!”

Chan just sighed, “Lix, please.” He pulled out his phone, opening the GPS, “Okay, keep going straight, but merge into the left lane.”

Felix nodded, carefully continuing on straight, eyes flicking back and forth.

“Fe, you gotta merge left.”

The younger Aussie let out a whine, “I’m bad at merging!”

Chan patted his leg, “turn on your blinker, check your mirror, carefully move over.”

Felix held his breath as he did what Chan told him, the only error was him almost-by sheer luck he missed-clipping a car. 

Whenever he merged fully into the lane, he relaxed, smiling brightly, “I did it!”

Chan nodded, his hand releasing its grip from the handle beside him, Changbin making eye contact with him from the backseat.

“Yeah, you did it.”

\------

Chan wanted to say Felix got better, but he’d be lying. He didn’t get  _ worse _ , but it had been nearly a week since they started and Felix still struggled with the same few things. He could merge over without clipping cars and backed out without flooring it, but his turns were still too sharp and he still drove way too slow, not that Chan was complaining.

There was one major thing he had to teach Felix, something he was not excited for.

“Hey Chan,” Felix called from Changbin’s lap, the older practically asleep with his arms loosely wrapped around the younger, “when are we going to do parallel parking?”

Chan froze, his finger frozen over his screen from where he was scrolling.

“You-you have to parallel park?”

Felix nodded, unwrapping himself from Changbin and walking towards Chan, showing him a photo on his phone.

_ Seoul Department of Motor Vehicles _

_ The road test involves the tester driving through a neighborhood while: obeying traffic laws, speed limit postings, using proper turn techniques. _

_ After neighborhood driving, the student will merge lanes and end their test by reversing 40 feet and then parallel parking. _

Chan stared at the phone, feeling his body shake. He had to teach Felix to parallel park, his cousin who could barely park in a marked parking lot.

“Oh dear God.”

Chan looked at the front door as it unlocked, Minho walking in and kicking his shoes off, sending Chan a look.

“What’s with the face?” He ruffled Felix’s hair as he sat beside Chan, laying his head on his shoulder.

“I have to teach Lix how to parallel park.”

Minho looked up, eyes widening, “you can’t even parallel park.”

“Shut up! Yes, I can!” He rubbed the back of his neck, “Just haven’t in a while.”

Minho rolled his eyes and turned to Felix, “Lix, baby, Minho-hyung will teach you how to drive.” He reached out to pinch his cheeks, Felix swatting his hand away.

“Hyung!” He whined, Changbin waking and looking around confused, “You can help but only if you promise to never do that again.” 

Minho beamed, “Deal! We’ll start tomorrow!”

Chan rubbed the back of his neck as he pulled his headphones off. Minho had taken Felix out nearly two hours ago and they still hadn’t returned, Minho had sent no texts either. Chan sighed, laying back, maybe Felix was actually doing good so they were spending more time on it? Or maybe he was doing so bad that Minho had killed the younger and he was thinking of ways to get away with murder.

Chan looked up as the front door opened, Minho and Felix arguing with each other as they slammed the door behind them.

So Minho didn’t kill Felix but judging by the yelling, he wouldn’t be surprised if he did now. 

“Chan, tell your cousin that he is not ready for his license.”

Felix pouted, crossing his arms, “I didn’t even do that bad!”

Chan sighed, “what happened?”

“We went to an empty parking lot to practice parallel parking, right? He almost backs into a parked car as soon as we start.”

Felix turns to Minho, “it was an accident! I wasn’t even close to hitting it!”

“You scraped it.”

“Barely!”

Chan just groans, his hand falling into his hands, “Felix, your test is in two days.”

“I know, I’m trying.” Felix’s voice sounded small, he sniffled a bit, “I’m never gonna get it.”

Chan felt an ache in his chest at the sound of Felix’s voice. He was angry, well more so frustrated, but he couldn’t even imagine how Felix felt at that moment. He had been practicing so much but still couldn’t seem to figure it out.

“Let’s take a break for today, we can try again later.”

Felix didn’t say anything, just nodded and grabbed his coat, “I should go, Bin is waiting. Goodnight.”

Chan watched a Felix slammed the door behind him, the doorframe shaking. He immediately turned to Minho, eyebrow raised.

“What did you say to him?”

Minho flopped onto the couch, his arm over his eyes, “All I said was that he needed more practice and he got upset.”

“He hates not being corrected, I once yelled at him for not sitting correctly in a chair and he fell out of it and got mad at me.” 

Minho snickered, “Sounds like Felix.”

“He’s not bad,” Minho sighed, “he just, needs more confidence.”

Chan nodded, his face lighting up suddenly, “I think I have an idea.”

The next morning, Chan was knocking on Felix’s door. After three minutes of waiting, the door opened, Felix glaring at him. 

“Chris, what do you want?”

Chan handed him his car keys, “We’re gonna go for a drive, I’ll even buy you cake if you do okay.”

Felix’s eyes widened, his face lighting up, “Give me ten minutes to get ready!”

The key to Felix’s heart: free desserts.

True to his word, Felix was outside in a hoodie and old sweats with messy hair not even ten minutes later. 

Felix spun the keys in his fingers, grinning at Chan. “Let’s rock and roll!” 

\---------

Felix sent Chan a smug look as he took a massive bite of one, of his three, slices of cake.

“You know,” Felix said between bites of his chocolate cake, “I think I’m a good driver.”

Chris raised a brow, sipping his coffee, “You told me not even twenty minutes ago that you sucked.”

“There’s only one explanation.”

Chan stared, unblinking, as Felix banged his hands on the table.

“Gays can’t drive, it all makes sense why I’m no good!”

Chan just took another sip and shook his head, “Sure, makes sense.”

Chan sat in the chair impatiently, his fingers tapping on his thigh as he waited for his cousin to finish his driving test. Felix, by some miracle, had actually figured out the answers to all his problems and was ready for his test. The only thing he still struggled with was parallel parking, the final part of the test. Chan bit his lip, what if he did good on everything but messed up the parallel parking and failed? Or what if he psyched himself out so much he did bad from the beginning? 

Felix came into the lobby with a blank face, his hands shoved in his pockets. 

“Hey, Lix.” Chan came up behind Felix, resting his hand on his back, “How’d it go?”

Felix sighed and bit his lip, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his test sheet, handing it to Chan.

Chris held his breath and looked at it, eyes widening:  _ TEST PASSED _

“You did it!” Felix laughed, eyes crinkling, as Chan hugged him tightly.

“Wanted to surprise you, but yeah, I passed.”

Chan ruffled his hair, “Looks like I’m a good teacher after all.”

“Actually, Minho’s the reason I passed.”

“Wait,  _ what _ ?” His hand froze over Felix’s head, “Did you two  _ not  _ get into a huge fight!?”

Felix laughed, “Min said if I acted upset about not being able to drive, you’d buy me dessert and I was right.”

Chan shoved Felix, “You jerk! You made me buy you three slices of cake  _ and  _ a coffee!”

“I can’t help being gay and not being able to drive.” Felix snickered with a fake pout.

Chan rolled his eyes, trying to hide his smile as Felix was handed his license and beamed at Chris.

“Let’s go home,” Felix nodded and began reaching for Chan’s keys.

“I’m driving.”

Felix pouted again, “You don’t trust me? I’m wounded.”

“You got lost trying to drive here, I don’t want it to happen again.”

“I can’t help it!”

Chan shook his head as he and Felix got into his car, the two buckling up as Chan pulled out of the parking lot.

“Chris?” Felix finally spoke up after a while, “Thank you, for everything.”

Chan smiled, patting his knee, “Of course, Lix.”

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this ages ago and decided to post it to give y'all some content because i won't be posting anything for a while due to finals and stress T__T
> 
> hope you enjoy this<33 to anyone taking finals, good luck!! be sure to study hard and take lots of breaks!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kwanlix)  
> [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)


End file.
